kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordo
'''Gordo' is an obstacle and sometimes a weapon in the ''Kirby'' series. Gordo is not legally an enemy, and doesn't really hunt the player. They can't be defeated by anything, and Kirby can't inhale it, all he can do is avoid these foes or force them down to a pit or out of play. Gordos are also weapons of certain bosses. Gordos are small blue metal balls with two big eyes, and have 8 spikes on its side that move in and out in unison. Gordos normally floats in patterns the air, either stationary, moving in a pattern back and forth, or sometimes up and down. They also bounce around fast, but rarely. Gordos change very little from game to game, and almost always have the same look and form of attacking. In the Games ''Kirby's Dream Land This is Gordo's first appearance. He appears in every level except Green Greens on normal difficulty. If Kirby is hit by Gordo in this game it will cost him dearly as Gordo takes away three HP, which is half of his maximum health. Gordo can even be found underwater. The only way they can be defeated is when you are in Mt. Dedede and touch the imposter Kirby. Gordo is not replaced in Extra Mode, however the Gordos that were already there now move faster and more erratically. Also many of the bosses and mini-bosses now incorporate Gordo into their attacks such as Whispy Woods dropping them from his branches or Lololo kicking them along with his boxes. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Gordo's behavior hasn't changed from Kirby's Dream Land, except he no longer takes away three HP, making him less of a threat. This behavior is used in all other Kirby games following. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Gordo makes an appearance in almost every Sub-game of the original and its remake. They retained their basic styles of either remaining in one spot or moving in a set pattern and flash yellow intermediately with their standard color to denote their invincibility. They are usually in locations that are inconvenient to the player, such as a windy area or a path the player needs to take, thus making it more likely for them to hit and damage Kirby. Gordos also feature as attacks used by Whispy Woods and Twin Woods, and also prominently used by Bosses in Revenge of the King from the remake, most noticeably Kabula, who uses them as projectiles shot from her canon. Lololo and Lalala use boxes and Gordos to hurt Kirby by pushing them. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Gordo actually appears in a variety of minigames that Kirby must complete to get Heart Stars. In this version, Gordo comes in a variety of different colors and expressions. For most of the games, Kirby must correctly identify the right Gordo from a group of others. Also, there is a Gordo Mid-boss named Captain Stitch, who, although he is a Gordo, can be damaged. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards thumb|right|Kirby as a GordoAlthough Gordo appears rarely in the game, (only about 2-3 levels contain Gordos) mixing the Needle and Bomb Copy Abilities allows Kirby to transform into a Gordo. (albeit, it still has Kirby's eyes) In this form, Kirby can move only left and right, but otherwise behaves exactly like a Gordo. Gordo can be destroyed in the fight with Acro, by beating Acro while there is a Gordo on screen. Gordo will "pop" the same way any other enemy does when defeated. Gordo's card is #14 on page 2/9. Kirby Air Ride Gordo appears as an item in this game that can be obtained from Green Boxes, however, there was a mistranslation and it was called 'Golden Spikes'. The item allows Kirby to throw three massive, building-sized Gordos at his enemies. These cause massive damage if a another racer hits them. But if the person is hit by something while holding them, he drops it and it stays the size as he was carrying it, and not building-sized, which is about 1/5th the size. He also appears as an obstacle in Air Ride courses, especially in Time Trial Mode. In Other Games In ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, it is drawn in Paint Panic. Similar enemies called Sea Urchins appear in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening on Toronbo Shores but Sea Urchins are not invincible. They also appear in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins in certain places. throws a Gordo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Gordos later appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as part of one of King Dedede's attacks. He will occasionally throw a Gordo instead of Waddle Dee or Waddle Doo. These Gordos are much more powerful and deal much more damage but are much more rare than the other two enemies. Gordos are known to home in on opponents. Gordos also appear in his Final Smash, the Waddle Dee Army, along with Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Gordo also appears as a Trophy and a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The sticker uses its design from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Gordo may also be the inspiration for the enemy Jyk in Super Smash Bros Brawl's Subspace Emissary as they share the same purpose; indestructible enemy that floats around, usually in a set pattern. Trivia *"Gordo" means "heavy" in Spanish, but Gordos can still float and don't seem to be heavy. *Gordo's name could also come from the word "gore," which means to pierce or stab. This is appropriate since Gordo is covered in sharp spikes. *Captain Stitch, who appears to be a Gordo, isn't invincible if he doesn't have his spikes. This might mean if a Gordo gets rid of its spikes, then Kirby could defeat it. This can't be proven, however. *Gordo's attack pattern is very similar to that of a Spark from Super Mario Bros. 2. Artwork Image:Gordo.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Gordo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Gordo.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:GordoKAR.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery Image:Gordo_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Gordo_Kirby's_Dream_Land_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:GordoKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Gordo_Kirby's_Dream_Land_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gordoart.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) Image:Gordo_Kirby_64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Gordo_Kirby_Tilt_'n'_Tumble.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:Gordo_Kirby_&_the_Amazing_Mirror.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land/''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters